The Baby Justice League
by Digiacrb
Summary: Resumen: ¡Los mentores Justicia Joven quedaron convertidos en los bebés! ¡¿Que será lo que el equipo haga! Adaptación de: Babyfied. Protagonistas varian por capitulo!
1. Chapter 1

_**THE BABY JUSTICE LEAGUE**_

_**Adaptación**__** de: Babyfied **_

_**Auto Original: BetYouCan'tFindMe **_

_**Traducción y Adaptación: DigiAcrb**_

_**DigiAcrb Notas**_:

**¡Mi primera traducción! ¡Piedad! No sean malos ¡solo soy una loca que acaba de cumplir 16! Si hayan algún error solo hágamelo saber, pero ¡no me lo echen en cara!**

**Se aceptan, cometarios, sugerencias en cuanto a la traducción y criticas CONSTRUTIVAS.**

_**Notas Originales:**_

**Por favor, sea agradable y revisarlo. : D**

**O si no ¡voy a enviar perros rabiosos a por ti! Ah, ¡y mi amigo Queenie, también!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ¿De verdad tengo que hacer esto? Yo nunca voy a tener YJ! ¡Nunca! Es sólo un pequeño sueño de un soñador. Y además si fuera dueño de ellos, ¡el programa estaría en la temporada 5 por ahora! ¿Por qué no pueden sacar los episodios en la televisión más rápido?**

**Capitulo 1:**

¡¿SuperBebes?!

_Robin Punto de vista_

'¿Cómo diablos nos metimos en este lío? "

Yo y el equipo mirábamos la sala de estar del monte. Estaba llena de niños adorables y lindos que deberían ser nuestros mentores. Quiénes, por desgracia, tenían súperpoderes que podían arruinar todo el lugar, convirtiéndolo en piezas y pedazos pequeños. La mayoría de ellos eran los meta-humanos. O bien, en este caso, Meta-bebés o Meta-niños pequeños.

"¿muchachos? ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cómo cuidar de los bebés? Porque estoy seguro que no sé hacerlo. "preguntó Wally mientras miraba a su tío babyfied que se reía en la cara de Wally. Debió de pensar que las pecas de Wally eran graciosas pues las miraba divertida.

"¿Tal vez podríamos llamar a alguien que pueda cuidar de ellos mientras que buscamos la manera de que vuelvan a la normalidad?" Sugirió Zatanna que sostenía su pequeño padre. Su padre parecía un poco serio para un niño pequeño, pero un segundo después, reventó a reír en la cara seria de su hija.

"Ya lo hemos hecho. Nadie puede venir, están muy ocupados." dije. Yo seguía con mi teléfono después de mi conversación con Alfred.

10 minutos antes llamé a Alfred y le expliqué nuestra situación. Pero no podía ayudar mucho porque estaba en Inglaterra con su hermana, que estaba enferma. Mientras tanto nosotros estábamos en busca de ayuda. ¿Cómo pueden los chicos obtener ayuda en estos días? ¿En serio?

"Bueno, esto puede ser fácil. Los niños pequeños no son tan difíciles de cuidar, ¿Verdad?" dijo Artemis, mientras miraba a nuestros mentores. La mayoría de ellos estaban profundamente dormidos, excepto unos pocos.

Kaldur sugirió: "Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Flecha Roja para que nos ayude. Él ya es un adulto. Puede saber cómo cuidar de ellos." Estaba mirando a los bebes, especialmente en su mentor/rey, mientras que él hablaba con nosotros.

"¡Es una gran idea! ¡Roy puede ayudar! Y, además, ¡no se puede estar enojado con este adorable bebé!" Wally exclamó mientras señalaba al bebé Fecha Verde. Wally estaba en lo cierto. Roy no sería capaz de permanecer enojado con esa cara diminuta.

Mire a los otros y dije: "Lo voy a llamar y tratar de hacerlo venir hasta aquí." Apreté Roy de marcación rápida en el teléfono y espere que Roy contestara. Mientras lo hacía, Megan y Conner dijeron que tratarían de hacer algo de comida para los bebes. Me preguntaba cómo sabría la comida. Yo sólo esperaba que pudiera ser comestible. Estaba pensando en la comida de bebé que Megan y Conner estaban a punto de hacer cuando Roy contestó el teléfono.

"¿Hola? ¿Robín?" Tenía que comprobar de qué se trataba.

"Hola, Roy!"

"Hey Robin. ¿Porque me llamaste?" Directo al grano. Se está volviendo más grave el día.

"Uhm... Necesitamos algo de ayuda con algo aquí". Yo no quería asustarlo por el momento.

"¿Ayuda con qué?" Él sintió curiosidad.

"¿Puedes llegar a la cueva, por favor? Necesitamos ayuda. Ni siquiera sé qué hacer".

"Ustedes tienen a sus mentores. Ellos le ayudaran. ¿Por qué debo ayudar?"

"Tu podrías ayudar. ¡O a lo mejor será poner ese vídeo de ti cantando con tu traje de Veloz en el Internet!" Sí. Eso es correcto. Chantaje.

"¿...Debería ir ahora?" ok, me gusta, lo logre.

"¡Sí! ¡Tan rápido como puedas!" Eso fue lo último que dije antes de colgar.

En el momento en que terminé mi conversación con Roy, vi al resto de mis amigos tratando de hacer al bebé Detective Marciano comer puré de zanahoria. Ellos no estaban pudiendo con él, también. Así que decidí darles una mano. Le dije a Wally que hiciera una cara graciosa. Y cuando lo hizo el detective marciano se echó a reír, fue entonces cuando le metí las zanahorias en la boca. Sorprendentemente, a él le gustaban las zanahorias y no vomito.

"¿Flecha Roja viene a ayudarnos?" Zatanna me preguntó.

"Sí, él dijo que iba a venir. Después de que lo chantaje." Le respondí.

15 minutos más tarde, escuchamos a la computadora anunciar a Flecha Roja o Veloz, "Veloz Reconocido B-06".

También escuchamos... "¡Es Flecha Roja Entérate directamente!"

Y yo dije: "Hablar con objetos inanimados. Nunca es una buena señal." El equipo se rió de eso.

Cuando la flecha roja que nos vimos en la sala de estar, ¿sabes lo primero que dijo? Te daré una pista. No era hola y/o tiempo sin verte. No, era...

"¿Por qué demonios hay niños aquí?"

Wally sin aliento dijo: "¡Cuida tu lenguaje el hombre!"

Pero entonces, de repente, "Wow!" vino bebé FV corriendo y prácticamente saltó a la pierna de Roy y lo abrazó.

"Lo que el..." Roy tomó el pequeño bebé y lo cargo, GA respondió abrazándolo.

Roy nos preguntó: "¿De dónde sacaron a los bebés?"

Así que empezamos a decirle lo que pasó con nuestros mentores desafortunados.

_**Notas Originales:**_

**¡Revise la historia!**

**¡Me preocupo por tus comentarios! Lo digo en serio ¿saben?**

**Opinar O bien, ¡freten las consecuencias horribles! ¡Mi amigo Queenie con su sartén favorita y sus perros rabiosos!**

**Pulse el botón ¡maldita sea!**

_**Notas: DigiAcrb**_

**Bien capitulo uno, ya traducido y subido. Espero que les guste este fic tanto como a mí, y como dijo la autora original, comenten. El siguiente capítulo estoy traduciéndolo ¡como dios manda!, Tratare de tenerlo lo más pronto posible, pero no lo publicare hasta que alguien deje un comentario.**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**THE BABY JUSTICE LEAGUE**_

_**Adaptación**__** de: Babyfied **_

_**Auto Original: BetYouCan'tFindMe **_

_**Traducción y Adaptación: DigiAcrb**_

_**DigiAcrb Notas**_:

**¡Mi primera traducción! ¡Piedad! No sean malos ¡solo soy una loca que acaba de cumplir 16! Si hayan algún error solo hágamelo saber, pero ¡no me lo echen en cara!**

**Se aceptan, cometarios, sugerencias en cuanto a la traducción y criticas CONSTRUTIVAS.**

**La historia es de BetTouCan´tFindMe, quien me dio permiso de traducirla.**

_**Notas Originales:**_

**Lean la historia y díganme lo que piensan.****Lo digo en serio.****Revisar.****Sólo te estoy amenazando bien.****XD**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ¡yo no tengo nada propio!**** ¡Así que Warner**** Bros**** será mejor que no me demanden!**

**Capitulo 2:**

¿Qué paso?

"Está bien, así que dime ¿qué pasó?" dijo Flecha Roja.

"¡Quiero decirle!" gritó ChF*.

"Sssshhhhhh!" Artemisa le susurró: "¡Vas a despertarlos! ¡Yo y Zatanna acabamos de conseguir que se vayan a dormir hace 5 minutos!" Señaló a los Chibi-héroes, que estaban todos vestidos con sus trajes versión mini.

Wally susurró: "Esto es lo que pasó..."

*** Flashback: POV Wally**** ***

Era de noche, nos habían asignado sólo una misión. Zatanna iba con nosotros en su primera misión oficial, después de que todo lo que le suplicó a su padre que la dejara. Mi tío Barry sugirió que los mentores deberían ir, ya que la Liga creía que el museo que se suponía que íbamos a estar vigilando podría ser atacado por 'Morgan Le Fay y el mocoso de su hijo.

Por lo tanto, nos la pasamos buscando en todo el viejo aburrido museo. **_-"El hecho de que tu pensabas que era aburrido, no significa que los demás piensen también que lo es."-_** Cállate, Artemisa. Está bien volvamos al museo.

Los Súper subieron en la azotea, como la vigilancia. Los marcianos estaban en algún lugar de la exposición de la momia. Los arqueros estaban alrededor del perímetro, revisando por los intrusos. Los murciélagos, bueno, yo no sabía dónde estaban. Deben haber estado haciendo algunas cosas en como acrobacias o lanzando batibomerangs o algo así. **_-"¡Ja! ¡Si supieras! Haha!"-_** ¡Amigo! ¡Robo, estoy diciendo algo aquí! De todos modos, nosotros los velocistas estábamos por todo el lugar. Revisando pasillos y cosas por el estilo. No había muchos tipos de seguridad en el museo, al pueblo del museo se les dijo que ya estaban allí superhéroes. Era bastante tranquilo allí.

Todos íbamos a ir a casa, en algún momento, como a las 9:30, cuando de repente... **_-"¿Por qué te detuviste?"-_** ¡Viejo! ¡Es un momento dramático! ¡Estoy construyendo el suspenso! **_-"Lo siento."-_** De todos modos, cuando de repente...

_**¡Boom! ¡Bam! ¡Bbbbrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnngggg!**_

Mi tío Barry conmigo, corrió hacia el sonido, los demás estaban justo detrás de nosotros. Lo primero que vimos fue el gigantesco agujero en una de las paredes, una estatua rota en el suelo, y luego finalmente vimos a una figura alta, vestida de púrpura, de aspecto espeluznante; mujer, que tenía en la mano una joya azul, y un tipo que se veía y se vestía como un idiota al lado de ella.

Así que los otros finalmente llegaron allí. Y entonces Batman estaba diciendo, "Le Fay! ¡Pon esa joya de vuelta a donde pertenece!"

Le Fay dijo que en cambio, "¡Nunca!" Luego, su hijo dijo: "¡Nos dará el poder para destruirlos!"

¡Después de que todo el mundo comenzaron a pelear! ¡Batarangs y flechas empezaron a volar por todas partes! ¡Las estatuas de las plataformas comenzaron a tomar vida y a luchar! ¡Todo el mundo estaba gritando!

_**¡Bang! ¡Thwack! ¡Bam! ¡Gggrrrrrrr!**_

**_-"¿Ggrrr?"-_** Fue Súper, Kaldur. **_-"Oh."-_**

Así como, de repente Fay Le empezó a decir sandeces y la joya que tenía en la mano comenzó a brillar. Y oí jadear Zatara como si supiera lo que iba a suceder. **_-"Papá si sabía lo que iba a suceder. "-_** Oh. Bueno, déjame terminar la historia. Nuestros mentores iban delante de nosotros como un escudo. Todavía estaban luchando. Pero parecía como si supieran lo que Le Fay iba a hacer.

Las únicas palabras que entendí de lo que Le Fay dijo fueron: "¡Que Gire de nuevo el tiempo, a cuando usted era pequeño y débil!" Luego, la luz nos cegó.

Cuando por fin pude ver, todo lo que vimos fue el espacio vacío Le Fay y su hijo se encontraban hace unos minutos, el agujero en la pared, la exposición destrozada, y llorando 7 bebés, vistiendo trajes de nuestros mentores, sentados frente a de nosotros.

Megan fue la primero en decir algo. Ella dijo: "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡John tío!"

Entonces, Robin dijo: "¡Oh hombre! ¡Esto no surgió de la nada! ... Aaaaww se ve tan lindo como un bebé. Cuchi-cuchi".

**_-"Pero luego dijo este, ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Tía Iris va a matarme, soy un hombre muerto, no voy vivir para verme comer otra barra de chocolate nunca más!" "-_** ¡Rob no me ayudes!

Así que, de todos modos, allí estaban. Nuestros mentores se convirtieron en pequeños, bebés lindos, pequeños.

*** Fin Flashback Story & * Wally POV**

"... Eso es lo que pasó." dijo Wally cuando terminó de contar su historia.

Roy suspiró y dijo: "Así es como ustedes tienen niños aquí. Pero, ¿cómo los harán volver a la normalidad?" Tenía en los brazos a un FV* bebé durmiendo.

Robin había terminado en un oscuro rincón de una habitación. Estaba tomando fotos de Batman bebe para el chantaje y una foto para su habitación. Pero se detuvo y suspiró. Robin dijo: "No podemos volveros a cómo eran antes."

El resto del equipo que incluye a Roy y Zatanna estaba sorprendido y dijo: "¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?"

Robin respondió: "Porque este es un tipo de magia que no se puede arreglar. Nadie puede arreglarlo. Tenemos que esperar hasta que el hechizo desaparezca. Luego volverán a la normalidad." Señaló a sus mentores.

Zatanna le preguntó Robin, "Así que no se puede arreglar. ¿Tendremos que esperar?"

Robin contestó: "Sí".

Conner dijo: "Si tenemos que esperar, entonces necesitaríamos a alguien para ayudarnos a cuidarlos." El equipo YJ acordado. Y uno a uno miró a Flecha Roja sonriendo.

Roy suspiró y dijo conocer la respuesta: "Yo no, tengo que quedarme y ayudar"

Y todos los demás, dijeron, "te vas a quedar".

_**Notas Originales:**_

**Los siguientes capítulos de esta historia serían sobre la Liga de la Justicia bebe causando daño al equipo.**

**Y también para **_**celestialstarynight.**_** Sí, usted puede pedir prestado perros de Queenie.**

**Así pues, ahora usted tiene que comentar. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es presionar "** Review**" botón debajo de esta página. Eso es todo. ****Sólo tiene que pulsar el botón.**

_**Notas: DigiAcrb**_

**Bien capitulo dos, finalmente traducido y subido. Espero que les haya gustado como a mí, y como dijo la autora original comenten. El siguiente capítulo estoy traduciéndolo ¡como dios manda!, Tratare de tenerlo lo más pronto posible, pero ¡no lo publicare hasta que dejen 3 comentarios!**

**Esto lo hago porque, en el tiempo que tarde en subir este capítulo aparte de lo que tardo haciendo la traducción, tarde más porque tuve exámenes, tarea, escuela, y menos chance de tomar la computadora de mi hermano, y ¡la semana que viene tengo exámenes de nuevo! T-T, así que en el tiempo que tenga traduciré, pero téngame paciencia, por eso espero que el tiempo que tardan 3 comentarios sea suficiente para tener el capitulo que viene listo, si me surgen contratiempos.**

**Así notas.**

***ChF: son las iniciales de chico flash, si quieren se las cambio a "CF" o "KF" por la versión en ingles; digo esto porque el fic original maneja mucho las iniciales de Wally y no quiero cambiar mucho la adaptación al original.**

***FV: igual iniciales de flecha verde, igual se manejan bastante en el original, si quieren se las cambio a "GA" como este.**


End file.
